OLD CRAFT
by Lady Lazarus 7
Summary: Sobre amor e Magia Antiga. Voldemort/Lily, viagens, NC-17.
1. Prólogo

Para o I Challenge Desafio das Caixas - FFHP

1 – Casal Inesperado (interpretações livres)

_E que o telhado que paira sobre sua cabeça_

_Seja seu abrigo na tempestade_

_Antes que o diabo saiba que você está morto_

(Devil Knows You're Dead - Delta Spirit)

Lágrimas & Insensibilidade

_**PRÓLOGO**_

_"Mas sei por que você não pôde me _matar_. Foi porque minha mãe morreu para me salvar. Minha mãe _trouxa _e comum."_ Câmara Secreta, p. 267

-x-

"Eu não acredito" disse James com um brilho insano nos olhos. O sorriso que ele deu parecia o mais genuíno de todos os que já dera. "Então... vamos... ser pais?"

Lily lhe sorriu de volta e, embora soubesse que o marido estava muito feliz, também sabia que o que ele sentia não se comparava ao que ela experimentava.

Com o tempo, acostumando-se a sentir que um serzinho minúsculo fazia abrigo dentro de si, sentiu ainda mais coisas inéditas. _Ser mãe te torna um pouco obsessiva,_ concedeu, pensando. Bastava olhar para Petunia com seu bebê enorme e chorão. Lily não a culpava mais. O embrião agora mergulhado em seu ventre era como seu próprio Jesus.

Ela se sentia tão plena quanto vulnerável, mas o corpo dela não havia sido feito para a vulnerabilidade.

Ela se sentia mais corajosa também. E sabia que era tudo uma reação hormonal completamente normal, mas nem por isso menos importante. Não era só um momento crucial só na vida dela, mas na vida de todos os que ela conhecia e amava. Havia gerado um bebê que nasceria no ápice de uma guerra que eles estavam perdendo.

Então, menos de uma semana depois da descoberta da gravidez, Lily fez a primeira loucura a que a maternidade lhe incitara.

-x-

O rosto dela estava quase tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos, que balançavam de forma agourenta atrás de si a cada novo movimento de varinha da outra.

"A vadiazinha de sangue-ruim está sentindo dor, é?" perguntou a que estava de pé, os próprios cabelos e as roupas esvoaçando num borrão negro de loucura.

Lily permaneceu calada, arfando um pouco, da cadeira onde estava acorrentada. Aquilo não ia acabar tão cedo, mas ela era forte.

"Crucio!" voltou a gritar Bellatrix, com os olhos brilhando de prazer.

Lily agarrou a madeira, fechando os olhos, e ouviu o _crack_ do móvel tremendo assim como ela, mas dessa vez cessou mais rápido, com um comando suave de outra voz. E ela sabia a quem ela pertencia.

"É o bastante, Bella."

"Como quiser, milorde."

A mulher que, segundos atrás, erguia-se sobre ela, agora curvava-se docilmente à nova presença. Lily manteve os olhos baixos, mas não era por medo.

"Evans..." murmurou novamente a voz, com afetada dúvida. "Lily Evans, não é isso?"

Ela levantou a cabeça em resposta. É claro que ele sabia quem ela era. Já havia encarado aquele rosto estranhamente ofídico antes. Já havia lançado um feitiço na direção dele numa batalha, e escapado por pura sorte.

"Lily Evans Potter" acabou por responder.

"Ah, claro" ele respondeu em tom de quem retoma uma ideia anteriormente esquecida. "Todos nós precisamos de um nome..."

Lily engoliu em seco. Ouvir esse tipo de ofensa calada era quase pior que uma Maldição Imperdoável.

Ele sorriu, percebendo. Ela estava cansada demais para fechar a mente.

"Perdoe a Bellatrix, ela se anima quando há convidados" prosseguiu, e com um movimento dos olhos dele, as correntes em seus pulsos e tornozelos se afrouxaram um pouco. "Agora diga-me o que a traz aqui, minha cara Lily Evans Potter."

"Acho que já sabe a resposta, Voldemort."

Ele a encarou com os olhos avermelhados por um instante.

"É claro. Negociar... Corrijo-me: pergunto por que mandaram _você _aqui?"

Sua insinuação era cheia de desprezo.

"Também é bem presumível..." prosseguiu. "Havia o jovem Black, uma isca perfeita, mas ele não tem o sangue-frio necessário... Você, entretanto."

Pousou os olhos nos dela novamente, e em seguida riu, mostrando dentes que pareciam amarelados em relação à sua pele demasiadamente pálida.

"Vejam" disse, parecendo degustar a conclusão, "o melhor que Dumbledore tem é uma sangue-ruim presunçosa."

Lily sentiu as veias em fogo.

"Você entende disso, não é, Tom? Sobre sangue-ruim e presunção."

Ele ficou lívido com a insolência. Provavelmente fazia tempo desde que alguém ousara usar esse tom ao falar com ele.

"Entendo, sim" respondeu brandamente, enquanto os olhos pareciam queimar.

E ela soube que qualquer plano que tivesse tido até ali estava perdido.

Ele aproximou-se a ponto de ela poder ver os poros em seu rosto sinistro. Se olhasse de perto era possível perceber que ainda havia um homem ali. Meia-idade, duro. Bonito, até, em traços mesclados à máscara de cobra fundida em seu crânio.

Ele deslizou as mãos de dedos longos e frios pelos antebraços de Lily, e as correntes se soltaram.

O toque era suave, mas não enganava.


	2. Old Magic

_"Craft é a palavra em_ _inglês tradicionalmente usada para isso. Witch-craft. Witch, bruxo ou bruxa, tem a mesma raiz de Wizard, mago ou Wise, sábio. A Bruxaria, então, é a Arte dos Sábios._" Odir Fontoura

-x-

Ele pareceu satisfeito ao ver o sangue-ruim escorrer por entre as pernas dela.

Ela permaneceu imóvel, entorpecida, sabendo muito bem o que acabara de acontecer, mas incapaz de sentir a pancada. Jazia estendida como uma boneca de cera no chão do aposento desconhecido; só o vermelho do sangue e dos cabelos evocando alguma vida. O resto era branco-pálido, morto, como o homem que ascendia de seu corpo, sinuoso e gélido como a serpente que era.

Ela não sabia que feitiços ele usara para subjugá-la, nem se havia sido preciso. Compreendia, agora, que _ele_ era forte. Agora, que seu bebê estava esmigalhado, invisível, numa pequena poça rubra e densa no chão, Lily sabia muito sobre seu assassino.

Porque ele a havia preenchido com a semente do fruto da árvore do bem e do mal; e agora ela não era mais a guardiã de uma crença cega. Não tinha mais um bebê que era amor-concentrado em seu ventre; não, ele havia sido arrancado e substituído por uma total e plena falta de sentimentos. Branco, semi-líquido, semi-humano.

Lily fitou o rosto de Voldemort contra o teto escuro e compreendeu várias coisas.

-x-

Ele tomou seu rosto entre as mãos e Lily forçou um sorriso calmo.

"Antigamente era você que me dizia isso" disse James, com olhar terno. "Mas você não podia ser tão imprudente. Quem sabe o que poderia ter acontecido ao nosso filho. A você."

Ela preferiu não responder, mantendo o mesmo semblante plácido.

"Ainda não entendi" prosseguiu James ajeitando os óculos "porque ele não te matou. Porque não te torturou, não fez... nada de mal a você."

"Mostrar superioridade a Dumbledore" Lily disse, tentando fazer um gesto de palpite. "Desprezo pelo que ele lhe enviara."

"Dumbledore nunca deve saber desse seu plano maluco" sentenciou ele, com ar agourento. _Como se algum de vocês soubesse de alguma coisa_, Lily pensou, e a aversão que sentira em adolescente pelo atual marido lhe voltou rápida e fugazmente como um rubor no rosto. Mas não deveria deixar que isso arruinasse tudo. "Sabe" ele tornou a falar em tom carinhoso, "você é incrível, Lily, sabe que é. Mas não pode resolver todos os problemas do mundo sozinha."

Lily deu um risinho oblíquo que pareceu divertido, e ao qual o marido fez coro.

-x-

Ela se trancou no banheiro enquanto James dormia.

Levantou a blusa e passeou com os dedos frios por cima da barriga quase lisa. Não sentia o frio mais. O frio não era nada perto do gelo que _ele_ encarnava. E agora havia gelo dentro dela também.

E, embora ela já não sentisse nada, não estivesse em fervorosa devoção pelo que amava e acreditava, como horas antes, ela soube que teria que resolver todos os problemas do mundo sozinha.

A frieza permitia enxergar melhor.

Dumbledore tinha-lhes dito, a todos os membros da ordem da Fênix, apenas o básico sobre Voldemort para saber com quem estavam lidando. Porque massacre de trouxas e tomada de poder não significavam nada; era o resultado. _Desprezo por trouxas, leis e sentimentos nobres. Sangue mestiço._

Mas era tão mais que isso.

Por um momento, pensou em debruçar-se sobre livros e entre ingredientes de poções, mas nada disso ajudaria agora. O que ela tinha, contra e pelo que lutar, era ancestral. Era A Morte.

-x-

Não teve problemas para aparatar. Lembrava-se suficientemente bem do destino.

Também não havia obstáculos. Não se pensara que alguém seria audacioso ou tolo o bastante para tentar.

Bem, ela não era tola.

Ele estava sentado à mesa, de costas para o lugar onde ela aparecera, e se virou com o ruído da aparatação. Levantou-se calmamente, e franziu o cenho numa expressão de surpresa e desagrado.

"Não se cansou, Lily Potter?" disse ele com um sorrisinho lacônico. "Ainda acha que terá algo de mim?"

Lily ficou em silêncio mais um pouco. Ele não usava Legilimência.

"Não tenho qualquer ilusão a seu respeito, Voldemort" disse, com voz calma. Ele notaria que estava mais dura e fria que da outra vez.

Aproximou-se dele, o ar fresco da noite que entrava por uma janela pouco aberta balançando seus cabelos. Tocou o rosto dele, o que o fez estremecer. Parecia não saber se recuava ou golpeava; obviamente não esperara por isso. Não fez nenhum dos dois, perfurando os olhos de Lily com os seus, vermelhos. Ela sentiu a invasão dele em sua mente, agressivo, perscrutando. Não teve medo. Estava concentrada unicamente no que queria e tinha que fazer agora.

Ele curvou os lábios num sorriso de prazer.

"Gostou do que teve no outro dia? Cadelinha de Dumbledore... Quer se curvar a outro senhor?"

Ela desenhou formas singelas com os dedos em sua bochecha e lábios enquanto ele falava. Não parecia sentir o toque dela, depois do choque inicial. Ela soltou-o, sacudindo os cabelos para trás e dando um sorriso, sabendo que nada disso faria diferença.

"Eu não me curvo a senhor nenhum" disse, ainda sorrindo. Nada nela podia seduzi-lo, mas ela podia seduzi-lo com uma ideia. Era uma ideia que a levara até ali.

Os olhos dele faiscaram um instante. A ideia de possuir às escondidas uma combatente do lado oposto, suja e inferior, de fazer dela uma consumação direta do poder que ele estava aos poucos conquistando... Ela havia temido que não funcionasse, mas a afronta parecia ser o bastante para ele. A ideia parecia um banquete para a mente dele.

Ela fez os lábios frios ruborizarem sob os seus. Abriu-os com os seus, abriu caminho para que a serpente deslizasse novamente por suas vias.

E ela não podia negar a satisfação que também sentia. Seu coração acelerava-se mais que o dele. Ela sabia que a magia era mais do que balançar varinhas, e tinha a ver com causa e efeito. Ele fora a causa e dele ela arrancaria o efeito. Nada era mais poderoso que o sangue, e ela o sentia pulsar rápido sob a pele quase translúcida. A frieza permitia enxergar melhor. Ah, nada era mais poderoso que o amor, e não se pode ser um amante sozinho.

-x-

Ela tirou, não sem algum asco, a substância branca que ficara presa entre suas unhas. O sangue havia quase secado, endurecendo a carne e grudando-se a ela.

Ele não parecera sentir quando ela cravou as unhas em suas costas; estava se banqueteando da ideia.

Depositou a matéria num frasquinho que esperava, vazio, ao lado de outro. O outro continha uma mistura bizarra de aspecto heterogêneo em vermelho escuro e branco leitoso; não fazia o volume de 15 mililitros mas era mais do que suficiente.

O maior erro dele até então tinha sido o mais previsível: não preocupar-se em nada com detalhes. Lily observou criticamente o material. A mente vagou até um ponto indefinido no passado que ajudava a tecer o presente tão indefinível quanto.

_"A primeira coisa a se considerar na Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas é bem simples: defesa. É mais útil concentrar-se em aprender feitiços defensivos do que aprender sobre a natureza das trevas... Entendem? Feitiços de ataque só podem ser repelidos com feitiços de defesa suficientemente fortes e bem produzidos..."_

_Lily hesitou um pouco. Gostava daquele professor em particular. Eles já haviam tido toda sorte de professores de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas Norman Pembley era mais direto que os outros. E o assunto levantava questões. _

_"Srta. Evans?" o professor perguntou com gentileza, ao ver a mão dela erguida._

_"Professor, uma dúvida que eu tenho é... o que torna a magia das trevas, bem... das trevas? Quer dizer, o princípio de toda magia não é o mesmo? Não é só a intenção que os torna maus?"_

_"Que boa pergunta, Evans" respondeu Pembley, sorrindo agradavelmente. "Bom, você deve concordar comigo que os feitiços criados para causar o mal são em sua natureza maus, certo?"_

_Ela assentiu. Notou que Severus parecia sentir-se desconfortável na cadeira ao seu lado._

_"Mas creio que entendo o que você quer colocar. A magia existe antes dos conceitos de bem e mal. 'Magia das trevas'_ _é um conceito amplo e, admito, um pouco oblíquo, criado para tornar mais fácil identificá-la de acordo com nossos limites éticos... E é o que eu acabava de dizer: bruxos das trevas, ou bruxos que querem causar mal, de qualquer forma, costumam criar seus próprios feitiços e não têm nenhuma reverência pela origem, só pelos efeitos" riu sombriamente. "É melhor nos preocuparmos com aquilo de que eles são capazes."_

_"Por que aquela curiosidade em específico, Lily?" perguntou Severus, depois da aula, com ar estranho, forçadamente descontraído._

_"Gosto de conhecer sobre aquilo contra o que tenho que lutar" disse ela simplesmente._

_Ele forçou um riso, ao vê-la sorrindo._

Nem havia uma guerra na época e ela já falava em lutar. Via agora que tinha sido tola, mas aqueles dias tinham acabado.

-x-

_Você matou meu filho. Matou meu filho. Matou meu primeiro filho..._

Ela o olhou nos olhos rubros, perdidos. Seus lábios entreabertos silvavam gemidos bizarros a que ela já se acostumara. Se acostumou tanto a ponto de saber quando ele ia parar, e qual seria seu próximo movimento. Se acostumou a ponto de gostar.

_Você matou meu filho_, pensou mais uma vez, num mantra inútil por não ser entoado com a paixão necessária. A sua paixão estava toda com ele. _Matou meu filho... e me deu outro..._

Não conteve um gemido quando o sentiu bem fundo, já não fazia diferença entre quando machucava e quando não. _Você matou meu filho, meu amor..._

Amor. A magia mais poderosa, de acordo com Dumbledore e sua filosofia cheia de tolices. Amor era a carga de que ela precisava, e isso era tudo.

Amor era o que ela sentiu quando, pela primeira vez, chegou a um ponto de luz em meio a toda aquela sombra que era estar com ele. Tinha conseguido alcançar o amor supremo com um homem sem sentimentos. _Meu amor..._ Amava-o, amava-o, todas as crueldades que ele lhe fizera não anulavam isso, porque amor era sobre algo maior.

Ele dormiu quando terminou. Era raro isso acontecer. Então ela ficou olhando-o, e depois ao aposento cheio de opulências. Tinha visto um rato andando por ali mais cedo, e estranhou, mas logo em seguida compreendeu. Não era nada com que se preocupar; era só um _rato_. E ela já tinha tudo o que viera buscar ali.


	3. Sacro ofício

"_Estou me referindo, naturalmente, ao fato de que sua mãe morreu para salvá-lo. Ela lhe conferiu uma proteção duradoura que ele jamais esperou, uma proteção que até hoje corre em suas veias. Confio, portanto, no sangue de sua mãe."_ Ordem da Fênix, p. 676.

-x-

Era quase meia-noite quando ela desceu para o porão. James dormia a sono solto e estava tudo preparado.

Os frascos repousavam ao lado do caldeirão. Lily não pôde evitar lembrar-se do quanto desprezara tudo aquilo tempos atrás. Mas não era magia negra se ela a estava usando para derrotar o Mal. Para salvar uma criança inocente. Porque ela sabia que não poderia ser uma casa para ele para sempre, como tinha sido provado no próprio dia de sua concepção — não tinha protegido o filho perdido com audácia e sangue quente.

Era só um tipo de magia muito mais profunda do que Hogwarts jamais ensinara. _Ele _sabia. Tinha também buscado conhecimento nos Mistérios.

Posicionou-se em frente aos ingredientes.

"Carne do pai" recitou, com voz firme, ao despejar no caldeirão que já fumegava com a fusão de ervas e essências que ela administrara previamente, "sustente-o." Despejou os minúsculos pedaços de pele deteriorada do primeiro frasco.

"Sangue do irmão, encoraje-o." disse, despejando a mistura de sangue e esperma que esperava desde o dia em que ele fora gerado. "E sua própria semente, dê-lhe a confiança e paz de espírito para que ele cumpra sua missão nessa vida."

"Que aquilo do que você veio seja aquilo que o protegerá." _Pois na origem estava o destino_.

Fez um movimento de varinha sobre o caldeirão, e o líquido pairou no ar, formando um fio que tornava-se etéreo enquanto ela olhava, transformando-se em algo entre pó e luz, indo em direção a sua barriga nua. Entrou pelo seu umbigo, fazendo-a sentir uma estranha dor. _Mas a dor é necessária_, lembrou-se. _Não se conquista nada sem dor._

Respirou fundo quando o feitiço se encerrou, e a dor lentamente passou. Agarrou a barriga já visivelmente de grávida, com suavidade. Sorriu.

_Filho,_ segredou, num sussurro, e_sse mundo é seu. Ninguém o tomará de você. Eu prometo._

-x-

Definitivamente, não se conquistava nada sem dor. Era óbvio que o parto seria sofrido, mas Harry superara as expectativas de todos. Adiantara-se, para começar. A bolsa rompera aos sete meses, no fim de julho, embora Lily fosse a única a saber disso. Era um sinal de que o seu segredo estava seguro, mas ela ainda temeu um pouco pelo filho; aparentemente nunca deixaria de o fazer.

Colocou-o para fora com uma resistência que surpreendeu até o medibruxo que fazia o parto. E mesmo quando se certificou de ouvir o choro berrado de bebê, também de resistência, ela não se permitiu descansar. Ele foi-lhe posto nos braços e ela o admirou. Era tão pequeno, tão pequeno... Já tinha um punhadinho de cabelos negros na cabeça e as reconhecíveis feições de James. Tudo havia dado tão absurdamente certo que ela não podia acreditar. Sorriu.

Era estranho o que sentia agora; sabia finalmente o que significava _dar à luz_. Ele era agora tão palpável, mas já não era mais seu; ela o tinha entregado ao mundo, à vida. Tinha salvo-o das trevas.

James saiu de sua euforia silenciosa ao lado dela ao ver o estado em que a mulher se encontrava. Pegou Harry depressa antes de ela desmaiar, articulando, a voz morrendo-lhe nos lábios:

"Bem-vindo, meu bebê."

-x-

A superfície da penseira era a única coisa diante dos seus olhos. James estava inquieto e nervoso, mas Lily parecia calma enquanto a mente trabalhava freneticamente.

"Eu aconselho que se escondam" a voz de Dumbledore, não tão calma como o usual, a tirou do transe. Dumbledore não era de fugir. "Como aconselhei Frank e Alice."

"Ele... ele nos achará" disse James com um sorrisinho desesperado.

"É por isso que sugiro o Feitiço Fidelius" prosseguiu Dumbledore. "Assim só o fiel do segredo poderá saber a sua localização..."

"Sirius" disse James na hora, em tom confiante. "Ele não hesitará em ser nosso..."

"Nós escolheremos um, Dumbledore" interrompeu Lily, levantando os olhos. "Se nos dá licença..." Fez um sinal com a cabeça para James, e ele hesitou um pouco em seguida, com a testa franzida. Olhou para Dumbledore como que pedindo desculpas pelo comportamento da esposa. Ela imaginou que devia ser aceitável não ser cordial quando seu filho de um ano de idade é ameaçado de morte. E mesmo que não fosse, ela tinha mais em que pensar.

-x-

"Rabicho", disse Lily.

James a inquiriu com os olhos.

"Por quê?"

"Sirius é uma isca perfeita" disse ela, com um sorriso enviesado que passou despercebido. "Remus tem escrito na testa o quanto é confiável. Já Peter... ninguém dá nada por ele."

James franziu a testa, tentando entender porque ela falava assim. Um segundo depois sua expressão se abrandou, no entanto.

"Você está certa, como sempre, meu amor."

Então sorriu e beijou sua testa.

-x-

Peter os olhava furtivamente, daquele jeito asqueroso que Lily detestava.

"Eu? É, é uma honra, é claro... S-serei o fiel do seu segredo, é claro..."

Era como se olhar nos olhos fosse demais para ele.

"Muito obrigado, Peter" disse James, puxando-o para um abraço em que ele claramente não se sentia confortável. "Não sabe o quanto isso é importante para nós..."

_Oh, ele sabe, sim_, pensou Lily encarando-o.

"Vou pegar o Harry e a chave da casa para aparatarmos para lá" prosseguiu James, virando-se para sair da sala.

"Você fez isso, não foi?" Rabicho murmurou, mal o amigo saíra de suas vistas. Até levantou os olhos por um instante. "Por que fez isso?"

"Você não compreenderia" respondeu ela simplesmente. "Você não compreende os planos dele... não compreende nem os _nossos_ planos" disse com um sorrisinho. "Você é só uma peça útil nessa guerra, Rabicho."

"Eu?" ele deu um riso nervoso. "Você parece não entender onde está se metendo, Lily... O que quer que esteja planejando, vai falhar. Cedo ou tarde, tudo vira pó nas mãos dele..."

"Você não compreende os planos dele" Lily voltou a falar com um sorriso mais aberto. Mais confiante. "Nem os meus planos."

"Prontos?" perguntou James ansioso, trazendo Harry num braço e as chaves no outro.

-x-

Eles já tinham se acostumado a Godric's Hollow. Um perfeito lar para grifinórios: caloroso e gentil, os acolhera como filhos.

Havia barulho lá fora e Lily estava irritada. James chegara ao cúmulo de sugerir que eles participassem das festividades de dia das bruxas do vilarejo.

"Estamos nos _escondendo_ aqui, James, será que se esqueceu?" perguntou, um pouco mais agressiva que o necessário.

"Não" ele disse cuidadoso. "É claro que não me esqueci." Lily estava olhando Harry dormir, de mãos apoiadas no berço. James pousou uma mão sobre a dela. "Lily, só acho que... você devia arejar um pouco a cabeça. Passa o tempo todo preocupada, e..." deu um riso contido "pra ser sincero, tem esquecido até de mim de uns tempos pra cá. Harry é que é sortudo em ter você por perto todo o tempo."

"Não seja estúpido, James" disse, sem tirar os olhos do filho. Respirou fundo e voltou o olhar a ele. Sorrindo. "Você é o pai dos meus filhos."

"Então já pretende ter outros?" disse ele, abrindo um grande sorriso de surpresa com a perspectiva.

"Quando tudo isso acabar."

Ele a beijou nos lábios.

"Vou fazer um jantar de halloween para nós" disse, olhando-a, parecendo esperar por aprovação. Ela apenas lhe sorriu, e ele saiu do quarto em seguida. Seu sorriso murchou em seguida. Ela não pertencia a nada disso, só Harry a segurava ali.

James já dormia quando ela voltou ao quarto do bebê. Ele estava chorando. Lily bufou pensando nos vizinhos que não calavam a boca. Dia das bruxas, grande coisa.

Pegou Harry do berço para conferir porque ele chorava. Não estava molhado ou com fome, só podia ser o barulho.

"Shh, shh" fez, tentando acalmá-lo, embalando-o em seu colo.

Olhou-o e surpreendeu-se: copiosas lágrimas desciam por seu rostinho corado. Não eram só berros e reclamação de bebê. Ele estava mesmo _chorando._ Lily sentiu as lágrimas brotarem de seus próprios olhos; seu bebê estava crescendo. Forte. Seu bebê-herói. "O que houve, Harry, hã?" perguntou amorosamente, com a voz embargada. Os soluços dele prosseguiram, enquanto Lily o balançava suavemente.

E no transe a que aquilo levou, subitamente ela se deu conta de tudo.

_Dia das bruxas, grande coisa._ O vilarejo todo em festa, gente feliz e bêbada nas ruas. Qualquer um podia passar despercebido por aquela agitação. E Harry chorando... um choro angustiado, de partir o coração. Harry que era ligado por mais de um meio à sua principal ameaça. Apertou-o mais em seus braços, de repente aterrorizada. Harry ia sobreviver, é claro que ia, e só isso importava... _Mas ele é forte._ Lily o tinha conhecido de verdade, o compreendera... Estava louca. Finalmente aceitava o quão louca se tornara, com o filho nos braços. O que fizera? Apaixonara-se por ele. Estava perdida. Fora suja e irracional, e faria tudo de novo. Não tinha nenhuma garantia de que fosse funcionar, qualquer das coisas que fizera para proteger o filho. _"Tudo vira pó nas mãos dele"_, dissera Rabicho. Rabicho tinha sido outro tiro no escuro: revelar sua localização de propósito, o que ela estava pensando? _Em acabar com aquela espera cruel,_ mas a que preço? O que ela esperava, que seu feitiço blindasse Harry, que uma maldição da morte fosse ricochetear ao atingi-lo?

Tudo o que se passou em seguida foi impreciso e fluídico como num sonho.

O único barulho foi um estampido, que ela adivinhou ser a porta da frente se abrindo abruptamente. Logo depois silêncio. Avada Kedavra não fazia barulho.

Ela apertou o filho mais forte contra si, enquanto seu choro só aumentava. Ela estava chorando também. Era sua prova final.

A porta rangeu e aquela presença era inconfundível.

Ele pediu que ela saísse da frente e fez troça de suas lágrimas. Disse algo sobre poupá-la por Snape, e que ela podia desistir daquilo enquanto era tempo, pois eles já haviam se dado bem antes...

Ela só conseguiu articular "piedade". Vezes repetidas enquanto ele se cansava. Pareceu mesmo lamentar quando teve que tirá-la do caminho.


	4. O Diabo

_"O Diabo se associa com o vírus, com o eu imaginário, com o ponto. O anjo maligno «metade homem, metade besta» representa o lado obscuro de nós mesmos, a inconsciência, o egocentrismo e a falsa autonomia." _Wikipédia. Sobre a carta O Diabo, no Tarô.

-x-

"Harry Potter. O menino que sobreviveu."

Voldemort o observava. Agora que ele vinha para morrer, tornava-se mais fácil, até prazeroso, perceber as semelhanças entre eles. Voldemort tinha que reconhecer: havia encontrado um adversário à altura. Vinha tentando aniquilá-lo há anos. Harry Potter tinha o maldito sangue-ruim batizado com _amor _de Lily Evans nas veias e toda a proteção de Albus Dumbledore até pouco tempo atrás. Tinha a bravura idiota dos Potter e parte de seus próprios dons. Ofidioglota e grifinório, talentoso mas impulsivo: o garoto era uma versão estragada dele. E por quê? Ele não chegaria a saber. Porque, na verdade, não importava mais.

"Avada Kedavra!"

-x-

"Expelliarmus!"

Ele já usara essa antes.

Mas agora não havia Priori Incantatem, porque as varinhas não tinham parentesco. Não havia _papai e mamãe _aparecendo e dizendo a ele o que fazer. E ainda assim... ainda assim ele tinha tido sucesso. E Voldemort não chegaria a saber por quê. Não viveria para ver.

Porque começou a sentir a já conhecida perda que caracterizava deixar um corpo. Mas dessa vez era como deixar a mente também. Era como deixar tudo. Harry Potter era, afinal, cheio de surpresas.

-x-

Lily se lembrava de poucas coisas. A última era ter dito a Harry que continuaria com ele até o fim. Mas quando a pedra caiu da mão dele, ela se viu voltando naturalmente à não-existência.

Agora, entretanto, não estava onde deveria estar. Tinha parado num lugar enorme e branco, e James, Remus e Sirius não estavam mais com ela. Parecia King's Cross, mas isso não fazia o menor sentido.

Ouviu um som inconfundível de choro de bebê e viu um fardo no chão à certa distância. Correu para acalentá-lo, seus instintos esquecidos gritando, mas quando chegou a ele viu que não se tratava de seu filho. Era um bebê monstruoso, recurvado, de olhos vermelhos e pele queimada.

Sentiu os olhos encherem d'água ao fitá-lo. Tomou-o nos braços com cuidado. Ele gemia e chorava.

"Shh, shh" fez ela, como fizera para o próprio filho tanto tempo atrás. "Acabou, meu amor. Acabou."

Ele continuava a chorar. Ela lhe deu o peito para que ele mamasse, e ele a agarrou com tanta fúria que a assustou. Cravou os dedinhos em sua pele e a sugou com força. Ela não tinha pensado se teria leite, mas no momento em que o desejou, sentiu-se cheia.

Era mãe de novo.

Ele voltara para ela.

Lá fora, em algum lugar menos etéreo, seu filho devia ter ganhado uma guerra. E, na verdade, isso nem importava mais.

Ela era mãe de novo, e amante. Aquela magia deixava sequelas eternas. Harry tinha uma marca na testa mas ela tinha a alma toda marcada. Era mãe de novo. Era o que ela sempre fora.

Fitou aquela criaturinha insatisfeita em seus braços. Esperou poder passar a eternidade amamentando-o. Alimentando-o de amor, e sendo alimentada também.

**FIM.**


End file.
